


Dr. Arioka

by Kibounohane



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Chinen and Yamada fancy Daiki in his doctor costume for his role in Code Blue 3





	Dr. Arioka

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide whom I wanted to pair him up with so I wrote both. Both are to be seen seperately from each other.

_* * * Chinen version * * *_

"Dr. Arioka," Chinen sing-songed, sliding his arms around the older boy's neck, fluttering with soft eyelashes, "I have a pain in my chest, what could this be?" Daiki smirked, pulling Chinen closer by the hips until they were bumping softly against the counter of the dressing room where he had proudly put on his Code Blue costume to show it to the other members and Chinen had snuck himself in. Chinen clung to him, his breath tickling Daiki's neck and Daiki shivered. "You need to auscultate me, I think something's wrong. My heart is beating so fast because of you"

_* * * Yamada version * * *  
_

"Dr. Arioka," Yamada purred, shutting the door with a determined thud, approaching his prey with a sneaky grin, Daiki turning around with big eyes as Yamada began to unbotton his shirt. "That suits you so well," Yamada grinned, leaning forward against Daiki's form, his perfect chest showing in between the fabric of his shirt. "I'd like an examination, I'm sure you can cure me with those skilled hands of yours" He took the startled males hand in his and placed it on his chest. Soft fingertips caressed warm skin. "Well," Daiki smiled, "we might have to take that off completely."


End file.
